mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Copa Fanon/@comment-24335560-20180625213239
¡Hola, muy buenas a todos! Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para enrrollarme con bienvenidas, así que damos paso a Jessica y Style como concursantes y aquí llegan las reglas y las preguntas a responder. ¡¡Muchas suerte a ambos!! Reglamento básico *La duración del combate será de 1 día natural '''desde que se subieron las preguntas del mismo. Participaciones pasadas de fecha no serán aceptadas (a menos que sean subidas inmediatamente después del fin del periodo). *Responder '''ordenadamente, de forma clara y precisa y brevemente (a menos que se especifique lo contrario). *Cualquier duda con respecto al funcionamiento del combate o sobre alguna de las preguntas deberá ser preguntada en este mismo hilo. Intentaré resolver las dudas a la mayor brevedad posible, pero en el caso de que la duda obstaculizara en algún aspecto el desarrollo del combate y yo no respondiera durante dicho evento, el periodo de contestación podría prolongarse. *La sección de preguntas de Mario deberá valer 5 puntos y la de Nintendo 3 puntos, sumando un total de 8 puntos. *No se requerirá para el combate ningún conocimiento especial sobre ninguna materia; todo estará explicado claramente para que cualquier persona sea capaz de resolver las cuestiones con el uso del cerebro. El fin de este concurso es (a parte de ganar el premio (?) ) divertirse, así que intentaré ser original en las preguntas. Y ahora dejaré de ser tan pesado y daré paso a las ansiadas preguntas. ¡¡Mucha suerte a ambos y que gane el mejor!! Preguntas 'Sobre Mario' 1. (4 puntos) Dadas las siguientes frases de Mario: *''“Whoops, you clicked on one of the Mario’s pieces”'' *''“Come here fishy-fishy”'' *''“Here’s your bone”'' *''“Doubles! You get four moves!”'' *''“That’s going on the Big Straight line”'' , relaciónalas con los siguientes mini-juegos de Mario’s Game Gallery en los que aparecen: *Yacht *Backgammon *Checkers *Dominoes *Go fish (Una única frase válida por cada apartado. 0,8 puntos por cada respuesta correcta. Posteriormente redondearé al número entero más próximo) right|200px2) (1 punto) A la derecha se muestra la letra de la canción Tomorrow Hill, del juego WarioWare: Smooth Moves. Dada dicha canción, responde a la siguiente pregunta: *¿Durante los microjuegos de qué personaje/s se reproduce esta canción? ¿Se puede reproducir esta música en otra parte del juego accediendo a algún sitio? 'Sobre Nintendo' 1. (3 puntos)thumb|100px Un diagrama de Venn (imagen representada a la derecha) agrupa varios conjuntos de datos (cada círculo es un conjunto) que pueden tener o no relación entre sí. Las zonas en las que solapan varios conjuntos son las que contienen información válida para ambos, y las que no solapan son las que contienen datos sólo válidos para ellos por separado. thumb|200pxEn un ejemplo, si tenemos dos conjuntos: Koopas y Jefes, los Koopas que no sean jefes (Paratroopa y Hermano Martillo son Koopas normales) entrarán dentro del círculo de “Koopas” pero no dentro del de "Jefes", los jefes que no sean Koopas (Rey Bob-Omb y Rey Boo no pertenecen a la especie Koopa) entrarán dentro del círculo de “Jefes” pero no dentro del de "Koopas" y los Koopas que sean además jefes '''(Bowser y Kamek son jefes y pertenecen a la especie Koopa) entrarán en el '''solapamiento de los dos círculos. Dado el siguiente diagrama de Venn, se observa que tres personajes se encuentran mal distribuidos. ¿Cuáles son y cuál sería su lugar adecuado? 500px|centre (1 punto por cada personaje bien colocado) Y hasta aquí el combate de hoy. ¡Mucha suerte!